


Cabs Are Not Made For This

by chivalin



Series: Natjana x Malavai Quinn [13]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Humorous, Kissing, Touching, heated mood, trying to get frisky in a cab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Natjana and Quinn try (keyword: try) to continue their heated teasing and kissing in the back of a cab.





	Cabs Are Not Made For This

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr request

“My lord, I don’t think- Ah!” Quinn groaned as Natjana’s mouth latched onto his neck. She tipped him over on the cab’s back seat in her efforts to place as many kisses on him as possible. “Come on, love,” she purred while unbuttoning his shirt a little more. It showed not only faintly rose-colored skin under it, but also love bites she had made in there a few days back. “It’s an automatic cab-”

“That’s no doubt being monitored from somewhere,” Quinn interrupted. Natjana rolled her eyes and shifted her position to a less cramped one, only to end up hitting her knee against Quinn’s crotch. He hissed and Natjana grinned awkwardly. “Sorry about that,” she said and kissed his neck a few times as an apology.

“It’s fine,” Quinn grunted, though his tone still had some lingering pain in it. Natjana sighed and rose up, only to hit her head against the cab’s roof. She growled and rubbed her head. “The one who designed these things had to have been a short one. Seriously! I can’t move a muscle in here without bumping into something!”

“They definitely didn’t take into account that someone might, err, do something else in their cabs than just sit on the seats,” Quinn said while getting up. Natjana narrowed her eyes as a playful smirk appeared on her lips. She advanced towards Quinn, pinning him against the car door. “Are you mocking me, Malavai?” she asked, her voice as low and menacing as possible.

“I would never mock you,” Quinn assured. But he had a tingle in his eyes that Natjana recognized easily. “Is that so?” she asked while slowly beginning to rub him through his pants. He was half-hard which was a no surprise, considering that they had started teasing each other in the party already.

“Very much, my- ah, my lord.”

“Well, in that case…” she started and leaned forward to press their lips together. Or would have, if a sudden whoosh and a blast of air didn’t blow right against her face, making her stumble back. “What the fuck?” she questioned confused, only to realize seconds later that the window behind Quinn was open. The air from it was blowing against him too and making his hair all messy, until he rammed the window shut.

“I must have pressed the window opening button by accident,” Quinn admitted flustered. Natjana stared at him and they both burst into a brief laughter which volume was bolstered by the drinks they had had earlier.

Natjana pulled Quinn to her smiling, making him practically sit on her lap. It was quite distracting, for both of them. “It’s fine, love. I think we’re better off anyway if we just resume this once we’re home again,” she said while running her fingers through his hair. Quinn sighed and relaxed against her.

“Excellent suggestion, my lord,” he said and leaned in to kiss Natjana, only to be nearly thrown off her lap when the cab made a sharp turn. Natjana swore. “ **Car sex looks so much more easier in the movies** ,” she grumbled. Quinn snorted and kissed her quickly while firmly clutching onto her clothing, not wanting to be thrown off again.

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
